The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 2
"The One with Ross's Wedding" is the fourth season finale of Friends, which aired on NBC on May 7, 1998. The plot revolves around Ross and the rest of the group flying to London for his wedding to Emily. The episode was directed by Kevin S. Bright, with the first part being written by Michael Borkow and the second part by Shana Goldberg-Meehan and Scott Silveri (from a story by Jill Condon and Amy Toomin). Scenes for the episode were shot on location in London and in front of a British studio audience. For many broadcasts (and the DVD release) it is presented as a double-length episode, though sometimes it is aired as two separate parts. Plot Ross' and Emily's parents meet and prove quite antagonistic; Stephen and Andrea Waltham are quite happy that the Gellers have agreed to pay for half the wedding, against tradition, but Jack feels the list of expenses at their house is highway robbery, so Ross tries to mediate. Joey is terribly homesick, despite playing best man jointly with Chandler, but gets over it when Emily's bride's maid starts hitting on him. Rachel misses her flight having forgotten her passport, and on the next annoys the gentleman sitting besides her to death who is quite happy to disagree with her all the way. At the rehearsal dinner, Monica tries to be happy for her brother, but her mother is driving her crazy and, even worse, a drunk man mistakes her for Ross's mother. When she gets depressed thinking her mother is right and she'll never get married, Chandler tries to comfort her by telling her "Who wouldn't want you?" The next we see of Chandler and Monica, they are waking up in bed together the next morning. Phoebe phones Joey he must warn Ross that Rachel is coming, but she gets straight to him in Montgomery Hall, and at the last moment just congratulates him, so the wedding goes on, with Joey reporting over the phone to Phoebe. As Chandler escorts Monica down the aisle, they agree that what they'd done the previous night had been stupid, but also agree that he's coming back to her room later that night. Emily says her wedding vows to Ross, but when it's Ross's turn to say his, he inadvertently says 'Rachel' instead of Emily... Trivia General * During the scene when everyone enters the wedding hall, just before Judy's line "Oh my God, it's like a fairy land", Jack and Stephen can be seen arguing over the check in the foreground. * As of this episode, Chandler has now seen all three girls' breasts: ** In "The One With The Boobies" (S1E13), Chandler walked in on Rachel topless after a shower. ** In "The One With The Football" (S3E9), Phoebe flashed Chandler to get hold of the football. ** And in this episode, Monica and Chandler slept together, hence he saw Monica naked. * The DVD involves extra things **There is an added scene at the airport when Rachel returns with her passport, only that the plane was already taking off and the attendant closed the station on her **When Phoebe is on the phone with Joey telling him about Rachel, she tells him to do something and he writes it down. In a later scene he is seen looking at what he wrote before he asks Chandler if he knew where Monica was **At the rehearsal dinner Phoebe tells Emily's mother that the housekeeper was a bitch **When Joey is walking down the aisle talking to Phoebe, he tells her about Felicity and that he just said hi to her **As apposed to the regular episode's credits with the shots of London, the end credits on the DVD involves clips from the episode **There is a gag reel at the end including a scene from the next episode Goofs * When Ross and Emily's parents meet for the first time, Judy Geller makes the joke that this may be the only wedding they get to throw, referring to Monica never getting married. However, Ross was married once before to Carol and, presumably, already had a wedding. However, assuming Ross's wedding to Carol followed the more common tradition where the bride's family pays for the wedding, it's likely that Ross's parents didn't really play any part in throwing that wedding. * Although the wedding dress Emily is wearing is similar to the one picked up by Monica in "The One With All The Wedding Dresses", it is clearly a different design. What's more, Emily is wearing a matching jacket that was not with the dress Monica picked up, and a tiara instead of the veil Monica wore. * When the wedding begins, the first bridesmaid walks down the aisle with a man, dressed in the same attire as the best men. He is not seen again, and the only men in the wedding party are Joey and Chandler. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham Tom Conti - Stephen Waltham Jennifer Saunders - Andrea Waltham Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Elliot Gould - Jack Geller Olivia Williams - Felicity June Whitfield - The Housekeeper Hugh Laurie - The Gentleman on the Plane Jane Carr - The Ticket Agent Daniel Caltagirone - The Waiter Heathcote Williams - The Older Guest Peter Eyre - The Registrar Greg Malins - Man on airplane Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Scott Silveri Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Friends Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title